Gwaine, the Handyman
by b92morgan
Summary: Ah yes, Gwaine forgot to mention it: he was a criminal handyman. Kidnappings, robberies, assassinations... you name it. One day his path crosses the one of Arthur Pendragon, a dangerous man, who would stop at nothing to get what he wants: Merlin. non-con, rape, kidnapping
1. Chapter 1

Ok, Gwaine really had to admit it. He was terrified, almost to the point to piss himself.

It was clear that the man in front of him was not one to joke with, or before you knew it, you would end up at the bottom of the sea with your throat slit.

Arthur Pendragon, 50 years old, was considered the richest and most powerful man in the world. He had built his empire especially in the world of business and politics when, at the age of 24, he had left his father's business and set up on his own. Gwaine was too young at the time, but before coming there, he had informed himself and read that the young Pendragon had been considered only an arrogant papa boy and that no one had believed he would ever succeed. But everyone had been wrong. Arthur proved to be a true warrior and strategist. In a few years his enterprises (The Albion was the largest) outperformed the competition, and even put his own father out of business, who committed suicide after a long period of depression due to his son's "betrayal". Soon, Arthur dominated the world with his power in every aspect of society, which he has been doing for the past 30 years.

That's why Gwaine was nervous about finding himself face to face with this modern King.

He was in the private office of Mr Pendragon, in his imposing villa in the heart of the capital. This office was so private and secure that Gwaine had been blindfolded before being dragged through a labyrinth of corridors, and certainly some secret passages as well, by the men of the business man. When the blindfold was removed, they pushed him into an armchair in front of the fireplace, where he was now.

Arthur Pendragon was sitting in the other armchair. He was dressed in a dark blue suit and shiny black shoes. His blond hair was pulled back with the gel. Strangely, it was not white. The only sign of his age were the two wrinkles on the sides of his eyes, which had not stopped staring at him since he arrived. Otherwise he was fighting fit.

But absurdly, it was not only the man who worried Gwaine, but also the photos hanging on the walls of the office, on the desk, on the fireplace, and really everywhere in the room.

They all showed a boy of maybe 15 or 16 with raven hair and incredible blue eyes and snow-white skin. But Gwaine noticed that in all the pictures the boy seemed unaware of being photographed, and given the nature of his "work", this fact made him swallow.

"So, you are the famous Gwaine. Is there another name that goes with it?" Suddenly Pendragon's cold voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Only Gwaine. It's for work" Gwaine replied in a cool tone, hiding his nervousness.

Arthur just smirked, as if amused by his attempt to seem calm, but without really believing it.

"Well, Gwaine, do you know why I invited you here?"

Gwaine looked at the photos once more. "I may have a guess ..."

Arthur followed his gaze and, when he looked at the pictures, his eyes softened for a moment, before returning cold in a matter of seconds.

"This is Merlin ..." He stared at Gwaine, "I want you to take him and bring him to me"

Ah yes, Gwaine forgot to mention it: he was a criminal handyman. Kidnappings, robberies, assassinations ... you name it. He did it for money. Usually he had no problem suppressing his feelings for work, after all business is business, but this time they were talking about a child.

"Can't help but notice his young age. Aren't you a bit too hasty?" Gwaine asked.

Arthur shook his head and, if possible, his eyes hardened even more.

"I have been wanting Merlin since he was born. He is my nephew, son of my half-sister Morgana. When I picked him up for the first time in the hospital and he looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes, I felt a warmth all over my body and soul. I knew right away he had to be mine. I considered kidnapping him that same day, but when he was so young he needed his mother more than my love. During the years I let him wanting for nothing: the best education, the best clothes, my best bodyguards following him in secret..." His eyes momentarily moved to the nearest photo, making clear the other purpose of the guards. "...and a house I own in the best area of the city. I have always been present in his life. One of my greatest joys is to have seen him grow in the beauty he has become"

Gwaine nodded. "I understand. But what do you need my services for?"

"Unfortunately, my sister found out about my intentions, and when I asked her permission to keep Merlin with me on the pretext of introducing him to the business world, she threatened to have me arrested if I didn't stay away from Merlin"

"And that's when you decided to call me"

"Yes. I have been waiting 16 years to get what belongs to me. I lost my patience. I want Merlin and I want him now!"

The blond's eyes were full of desire and possessiveness. He was a predator who wanted his prey and whoever stood in his way had to go. Gwaine could see it all too clearly.

"So what's the plan?"

Arthur relaxed a little and his posture became that of a business man.

"I want you to enter my sister and her husband Mordred's house. I want you to kill them. Then take Merlin, sedate him and take him away from the house. No harm has to come to him. Then burn the house. It must look like a robbery gone very wrong"

"And when the police notices Merlin's disappearance?"

Arthur shrugged. "Let them think it was him. I don't particularly care. He will be away and safe with me by then"

Gwaine nodded, accepting the job. He didn't want to know what would happen to him if he refused.

After agreeing on the price and after Arthur gave him the keys to the house, Gwaine left, eager to finish the job.

**00000**

Gwaine spent a couple of days studying the prey and the house of his future victims. The area was adorable, with pastel-colored houses, and full of happy families, unaware of the danger that Gwaine represented.

But he wasn't there for them. He was there for the young man who lived in the house at the end of the street, and who was repairing his bicycle in the driveway with a man very similar to him in looking, surely his father Mordred, right in that moment.

Gwaine had to admit it. The pictures in Pendragon's office were nothing compared to the beauty of the boy in real life. He had an ethereal beauty. And Gwaine could only imagine his beauty once he became an adult and once lost his teenager clumsiness, and above all, under the tutelage of Arthur Pendragon.

Locked on the target, Gwaine left, ready to begin his plan that same evening.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was quiet. The whole neighborhood was sleeping. The wolf stalked fast and silently over the house of his prey. He inserted the key in the lock and entered the house without problems and, following Pendragon's instructions, found the parents' bedroom immediately.

Morgana and Mordred were lying next to each other and were sleeping peacefully.

Gwaine paused a second to contemplate how Arthur Pendragon and his sister looked nothing alike in aesthetics.

He shook his head and got to do.

He placed a gun with a silencer on Mordred's head and fired, immediately giving him a painless death. Arthur didn't want him to suffer, since they had been friends since university and because Arthur had to admit he had been a good father to Merlin.

Then Gwaine moved to Morgana. For her, Arthur had ordered a special treatment. Gwaine put a hand on her mouth, causing her sudden awakening.

After noticing the dark figure above her, obviously she tried in vain to scream and wriggle away. She tried to scratch him with her long nails. Gwaine had to admit it; she was fierce, like a panther.

Gwaine took her chin and moved the woman's head to the side. She suddenly stiffened at the sight of her husband's body with a hole in his temple. She cried, but Gwaine's hand muffled the sound.

"I have a message from your brother," Gwaine whispered in her ear.

Immediately her eyes widened and then became cold.

She knew. Gwaine couldn't imagine how, but he was sure she already knew that her brother would try something like that one day.

And a further proof of this was the dagger that the brunette pulled out from under the pillow and tried to push into Gwaine's heart.

Obviously he was not a beginner and stopped her, although with difficulty he had to admit. He laughed in ecstasy. It had been a long time since he had had so much fun at work. He had expected nothing less from Arthur Pendragon's sister.

When he thought of his boss, he remembered that he had a job to do.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I'd like to continue playing with you, but business is business. This has to end"

Using her own dagger, he slowly began to slit her throat. Arthur wanted his sister to clearly feel her life slipping away toward death.

While she was still conscious, Gwaine said, "Your brother wants you to know that you don't need to worry about your son. He will take care of him. Merlin is his after all!"

It was obvious that Morgana wanted to say something, but couldn't. Her eyes got wet, but she still managed to look at Gwaine with deep hatred and contempt. A proud woman until the end, Gwaine told himself, who had immediately understood what kind of woman Morgana Pendragon was.

Then her eyes clouded over and she died.

Gwaine had only a few minutes of peace before a faint voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Mom? Dad?"

There on the threshold of the bedroom door was Merlin, awakened by his mother's struggle for life. He was wearing loose pajama pants and a tee shirt. He was rubbing an eye, but stopped when his sleeping brain realized the situation. His eyes widened when they noticed the bodies of his parents covered in blood, clearly dead, and the stranger next to them with a bloody dagger still in his hand.

The boy started to hyperventilate. He was like a frightened animal. Gwaine then raised his arms as a sign of surrender, showing himself helpless.

"Hey, mate, it's Merlin right? My name is Gwaine. I am not gonna hurt ya"

It was obvious he didn't believe him, and given the circumstances he couldn't blame the poor kid. He noticed how he started to pant the longer he stared at his lifeless parents. He looked like he was ready to run, so he put himself between the boy and the bodies to block the horrible view.

"Everything is gonna be all right, kid. Your uncle will take care of you now"

That had not been the right thing to say. As soon as he said the word "uncle" , Merlin panicked and ran out of the room with a speed that to be honest shocked Gwaine a little bit. But what else could you expect from such long legs?

The older man ran immediately after him, and reached him just as he was about to open the front door and escape.

Gwaine grabbed him around the waist and before Merlin could cry for help or struggled free he took a piece of cloth from his pocket and pressed it on Merlin's mouth and nose. Soon after that his movements stopped, as well as his screaming.

He went lifeless in Gwaine's arms.

He is so young, thought Gwaine. He sighed and strangely felt the need to pat his soft black hair. A last comfort before what Gwaine was sure would be a very difficult life for the boy from now on.

Then he took him bridal style in his arms and quietly put him in the back of his car. The sleepy effect of the chloroform should last a few hours, but Pendragon wanted to be absolutely sure his precious would not escape once finally in his reach, so he had ordered for Gwaine to tied him up and gag him. Gwaine proceeded to do just that. Using a soft, Arthur wanted no harm to come to him, but strong rope, he tied his ankles together, then his knees, his arms behind his back and last he pushed a soft cloth behind his teeth. He secured the gag with duct tape.

Gwaine locked the car and went back into the house. He cleaned it from the evidence of his presence carefully, then covered it with gasoline. He lighted a few candles up and put them on the floor in different places. The house should start burning down once the candles were fully consumed, giving him time to drive away.

Indeed he had barely reached a near hill when he saw the massive fire, and the firefighters rushing to save the day. With no hope he already knew of course.

Knowing the police would soon come, after the discovery of the bodies, he decided to hide in the woods nearby and wait for the chaos to calm down. He knew that anyone seen in the streets so soon after the fire would be stopped. And he didn't need that type of attention before going to Pendragon Mansion to deliver the cargo.

He had to wait longer than expected for the police to leave the area and Merlin woke up, so he was grateful for Pendragon's precaution. The boy started to try and call for help, but the gag did the job and silenced him. Gwaine thought to put him back to sleep but no one would hear him, so he just ignored him and drove toward his client, feeling his ice blue eyes the nearer he got to the mansion.

The gates of the Pendragon Mansion opened as soon as Gwaine's car came close. Once they closed with a loud thud behind him, Gwaine sighed in relief. He knew that it was done. No one could enter Arthur Pendragon 's territory without his permission, and those inside were who he wanted and protected from the outside world.

Merlin's moans became stronger the nearer they drove to the house. He knew where they were going, and was terrified by it. That made Gwaine think that maybe Morgana had not been the only one to notice Arthur's less than pure intentions toward Merlin.

He parked in front of the main door as instructed, and took Merlin in his arms once again, ignoring his futile struggles once again, and went to the door, where Arthur's loyal butler was waiting for them.

The butler, George something, nodded at him, not bother at all by the sight of the kidnapped boy, and opened the door to let him in, closing it behind them as soon as they passed.

"Master Pendragon is waiting for you. Please, follow me"

George leaded the way that Gwaine remembered from last time. They were going to the secret part of the mansion, the one reserved only for Pendragon; his real home.

They soon reached the door of the office and Gwaine put Merlin down. He put him in front of himself, and took his shoulders with his hands in order to stop him from moving. They entered the office like that.

Inside, Arthur was sat at his desk, and looked up as soon as the door opened and closed. His usual serious and cold expression changed right away as soon as his eyes landed on Merlin. They became soft and longing. He stood up.

"Oh, you are finally here. Finally"

He ran on the opposite side of the desk and, not even bothering to look at Gwaine, grabbed Merlin's face and started to fill it with kisses. On the forehead, on one cheek and then the other, on the nose and finally on the mouth, deeply and sweetly. And then he repeated the action a few more times.

He took Merlin from Gwaine and pressed him against his chest. He nuzzled his face sweetly. Merlin's protests didn't matter to him in the slightest.

Gwaine coughed loudly to get his attention, starting to feel like the third wheel.

Pendragon groaned in irritation at being interrupted. He turned to the other man, and ordered rudely, "Leave us. You can wait outside"

Gwaine ignored Merlin's eyes pleading him not to leave him there and exited the office. He waited right in front of the office door, where unfortunately he could hear everything that was going on inside.

He heard more kisses, Pendragon saying sweet things to Merlin, words of love and lust. He heard some muffled movement that he interpreted as clothes being removed. Then there were Merlin's scared muffled screams getting stronger, followed by licking sounds. A zip being opened. Then Arthur started to groan constantly and louder and louder. Gwaine could clearly heard the sound of flesh slapping agains flesh rhythmically. Then again Arthur's voice.

"Oh my love. I have longed for so long for this." Moaning. "Oh Merlin. I will never let you go. You are mine." Panting. "I love you"

A light cry from the blond man and then silence.

After a few minutes the door opened and Arthur got out. He was keeping Merlin close to his side by having one of his arms around his shoulder. The boy was still gagged. He was completely naked from the waist down. Semen was flowing from his behind, showing clearly what had just happened in that office. Gwaine expected for the boy's eyes to be empty from the trauma. But they weren't. They were obviously sad, but with a stubborn and determined light in them. His uncle hadn't broken him, and Gwaine suspected he never would.

"Ah Gwaine. I cannot thank you enough for your service tonight. I would like to discuss more details with you if you please"

Gwaine knew that what Pendragon was actually saying was that his business with him was not over yet. And like before, Gwaine found himself scared of what may happen to him should he refused.

So he smiled his best smile and nodded. "Of course, sir"

Arthur smiled coldly. "Good. George will escort you to the living room where we'll have our little chat while I install my beloved in his new forever home"

He kissed Merlin on the head when he said that and all but dragged him behind another secret door, deeper into Arthur Pendragon's kingdom, or better said, golden cage.

Gwaine sighed and followed the butler.

Somehow he knew that his, Arthur and Merlin's story had only just begun.


	3. Chapter 3

In the following years since that first job, Gwaine gained the trust of not only Pendragon himself but that of his men as well. He became part of the team, and some of the men became close friends of his, like Percival, Lancelot, Elyan and Leon. He became almost exclusive of Pendragon.

And before he was given free reign in the Pendragon Mansion, these men were his only way to find out what was going on inside the house; and he couldn't deny he was curious to know what of was happening to the young Merlin.

It was Elyan, the maintenance guy of the team, to give him most of the details.

He said that Arthur locked the boy in a room, accessible only to Arthur, for the first few weeks. Only the blond could enter it. Elyan knew what was going on in there because he had to go in to fix the mechanic arm of the fucking machine. At Gwaine's lifted eyebrow, he explained that Merlin was laying on a sling hanging from the ceilings; his arms tied behind his back and his legs spread far apart. He was naked, but for a leather hood covering his whole face. He had a spider- gag, forcing his mouth wide open, earplugs, from which Elyan could hear moaning and general sex noises; and black glasses showing him gay porn, Arthur had told him. The boy's cock was trapped in a milking machine, forcing orgasms after orgasms out of him. And then a fucking machine thrust a dildo in his ass all day. The constant use broke the metal staff holding the dildo. Elyan said that all the while he was fixing the machine, Arthur had his cock in Merlin's open mouth and at least four fingers in his ass, to make sure his beloved stayed full.

Gwaine was shocked and felt pity for the boy.

It was Percival that informed him that Arthur freed the boy from the sling after a few weeks, and moved him into his own bedroom, the safest place in the mansion. Only a few knew where it was and how to access it. Percy knew because he was Arthur's bodyguard.

He said Arthur chained the boy to the bed by the ankle and a collar around the neck attached to the wall behind the bed by a long chain. There Arthur proceeded to make love to Merlin in the sweetest way possible, and to shower him with love and affection. And Merlin, after weeks in almost solitude due to the sense deprivation and "touched" only by machines, welcomed the older man's attentions with joy.

Gwaine shook his head. He knew what Pendragon was doing. By being the only warmth and physical contact the boy had with the world, he was making sure the boy would depend on him. He was brainwashing him into wanting to be with Arthur, into needing Arthur and Arthur alone.

Later he found out Arthur had started to take the boy everywhere he went, unable to spend hours without him. His second, Leon, told him Arthur had created a secret room in his work office where to hide the boy when he had visitors, like the police officers investigating Morgana and Mordred's deaths and Merlin's suspicious disappearance, but close enough to have him whenever he wanted.

Gwaine saw that himself while in a meeting with Pendragon at his company. Gwaine had been asked to have a seat on one of the chairs in front of the big desk while waiting for Arthur to finish signing some documents his secretary Gwen was handing him. When it was done, Arthur asked her to leave them alone due to an important business discussion and to make sure no one disturb them. Once she was gone, Arthur told him it had been a very stressful day and that he needed to relax if he didn't mind. He had opened a side door with a password and taken Merlin out.

The boy was attached to a special type of bondage chair. The chair itself was not occupied. Merlin had his head tied by the neck to the front of the seat; he was sit with his bottom on the chair base, a vibrator in it. His legs were restrained to the chair only leg. His arms were in a arm binder behind his back. A spider gag in place.

Gwaine gulped in front of such a strong restraint on such a young boy.

Arthur moved the chair to his desk. Merlin's back was facing the handyman, who could clearly see the vibrator moving in and out of the boy.

Arthur sat on the chair. He had to spread his legs in order to fit due to Merlin's head being there in the middle. He smiled down at the boy, who tried to struggle uselessly, and patted his head fondly. He then opened the zip of his trousers and took his big cock out. Merlin's struggles increased and muffled cries tried to find their way out of his mouth, but the gag prevented it.

With no hesitation Arthur pushed his cock in Merlin's open mouth and sighed blissfully, loving his warmth and wetness.

He returned his attention to Gwaine and continued the meeting, while the boy kept his dick warm. Gwaine pretended not to notice the occasional thrusts of Arthur's hips and the vibrating sound coming from under the desk.

Gwaine saw more of the boy when he officially became part of the Pendragon's inner circle, and with it free access to the mansion and its secret areas, where Merlin was kept. He saw him in different occasions.

Once he saw him in the library while being tutored by one of the tutors chosen by Arthur. He was a strict man by the looks of it, but he was the best, and Arthur wanted only the best for Merlin' s education. He was breeding his perfect heir.

Then he saw him while passing in front of an open door. He was being held by the knees against Arthur's chest by Arthur himself, who was thrusting into him rhythmically. They were both naked and facing the large windows. Arthur was really shameless when Merlin was concerned.

Then with each passing month and each passing year, he saw Merlin around and out of his cage more often. First for private dinners among colleagues in the villa; later for more public events. It was obvious Arthur loved showing his new partner off.

For his part, Merlin's eyes were dead. He moved like a puppet, never far from Arthur's side. He said the right things and smiled politely, as Arthur and his tutors instructed him to.

For some reason that made Gwaine sad.

**00000**

Ok, Gwaine really had to admit it. He was terrified, almost to the point to piss himself.

It was clear that the man in front of him was not one to joke with, or before you knew it, you would end up at the bottom of the sea with your throat slit.

Merlin Emrys, 25 years old, sat behind his desk in his office in the Pendragon mansion. He wore a beautiful dark blue suit, which matched perfectly with his eyes like the color of the depths of the ocean. The boy had just been named heir to the wealths of the pendragon empire on his birthday and not long after his wedding to Arthur, and Gwaine had every right to be scared as one of the first things the boy did after that had been to summon Gwaine to his office.

"Gwaine. It has been a while. Things have definitely changed."

That was definitely an understatement. Once Gwaine had dominated the young man, and killed his parents. But now Merlin was the boss, capable of doing whatever he wanted. His eyes were cold, cold as stone. Where did Gwaine see these eyes before?

"Indeed. I guess that congratulations are in order, for the promotion and…the wedding"

He noticed Merlin's eyes flicked slightly at the mention of the wedding. Gwaine saw enough during the years to know what type of husband Arthur was.

"Thank you. I supposed. You must be wondering why I called you here today"

"Just a little bit, considering what I did to your family"

Merlin nodded, "tell me, Gwaine, would you be willing to do anything to redeem yourself of what you did to me and my parents, and of the consequences that had on my life?"

Gwaine scuffed, "why should I wish to redeem myself? It was only a job"

"I know that you have been watching me all these years. What you don't know is that I was watching you too. I know what the look in your eyes was: it was guilty."

Gwaine pretended to laugh and looked down, "guilty? Why would I feel guilty? I told you it was only a job." He tried to be as convincing as possible.

"Perhaps." Merlin said it in a way that clearly stated he didn't believe him at all. "However, just in case I am right, I am giving you the chance to redeem yourself, to end the guilt… I suggest you take it!"

"And if I don't?"

Merlin's eyes, if possible, became colder. "You really don't want to know what I am capable to do to you now"

Gwaine shut up and started to think. He did a lot of bad things in his life due to his chosen profession but he had never regretted them. However he had to admit that he always felt pity for the young boy whose life he ruined, and yes, he can admit that maybe he felt guilty as well. And now that young boy was offering him the chance to alleviate the guilt, didn't matter that he was also threatening his life all at the same time.

"All right. What do you want me to do?"

Merlin smirked. "Easy. I want you to kill Arthur Pendragon. Do that, and you are free"

Gwaine's heart stopped for a moment. "What? You want me to kill your uncle? Your husband?"

Merlin growled, "Do not call him that! That monster is not husband of mine! He killed my parents, he raped me, over and over again, he tried to turn me into his obedient doll!"

"But he failed" Gwaine smiled proudly. "You only pretended to have given in to his brainwashing!"

"It was the only way to have some sort of freedom. My mother had told me that my uncle had no pure intentions toward me, and that one day he would try to take me. She trained me to resist torture since a young age. And now that I have freedom, I will have my revenge! After he is gone, I will torn everything he built to pieces! I will make sure the Pendragon name is forgotten forever! That's what my mother always wanted as well" Merlin's eyes were the coldest and the most determinate, so full of hate.

Gwaine smiled, "now I know where I saw these eyes before"

Merlin frowned, "I have my father's eyes"

"No. The colour may be like your father's, but you have your mother's eyes. The same fire, the same hate shining through. Terrifying"

Merlin smiled. "Do we have a deal then?" He offered his hand.

Gwaine smiled in return, and shook his hand. "Deal"

THE END


End file.
